The Hate Card
by Ryoko Subaru
Summary: Syaoran comes back from Hing Kong with another girl, and a new evil has come bent on destroying Sakura, sakura is hurt because of Li and the new girl, but does li still harbour feelings for the card mistress??? forgive me if i got things wrong *sigh* im n


By KangaKilla  
  
AN ok this is the whole story so tell me what u think  
  
THE HATE CARD  
  
Chapter One: Hurt  
  
Sakura watched the snowfall lightly to the ground and sighed, it had been almost six years since she had found out she was a cardcaptor and her life had changed. Li Syaoran, Kero, Yue, Ruby, all these new people had entered her life, and even more bad things were happening everyday. More cards were flying around, Kero had told Sakura that there were people out there who had magical powers who were following Clow Reeds example and making their own cards. Sakura brooded over this news, she had enjoyed capturing cards, but it was taking over her life, Syaoran had been summoned back to Hong Kong and had ended their relationship over the phone, Sakura scrunched up her face, that memory was still too painful and too fresh in her mind.  
  
"Sakura, Madison is on the phone" Tori called out as Sakura pulled herself together and moved away from the window to talk to Madison.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hi Madison" Sakura smiled at her friends constant cheerfulness.  
  
"Guess what," Madison didn't even let Sakura Guess, "I have just edited all the videotapes of you capturing cards and its all ready, so if you want to come over, and you can bring Kero as well, I bet he'd enjoy a good look at himself too."  
  
"Sure, ill be right over"  
  
"Ill see you soon then"  
  
"Ok bye" Sakura smiled and walked up to her room to put a coat on then woke Kero up before going back downstairs for some breakfast.  
  
"Your up early today squirt!" Tori teased while placing pancakes in front of her. Sakura made a face at him before cramming the maple syrup soaked pancakes into her mouth.  
  
"I'm going over to Madisons to watch some videos."  
  
"Oh that's doing your homework" Tori smiled as he went back to the kitchen. Sakura had been really down lately since the brat broke it off with her, Tori clenched his fist, next time I see him ill give him what for, he took the one I love most and almost destroyed her heart. Tori looked back into the dining room at Sakura, she was back now, not her normal happy self but she was getting there and he loved her for it.  
  
"You know Tori, you what? 24/25 now and still at home, when are you going to get married and start having kids?" Sakura's voice rang out.  
  
"Oh I don't know, "Tori sighed, "When the right one comes along ill know" Sakura laughed  
  
"I hope it's soon, then I can have as much fun as I like"  
  
"Not likely to happen" Tori laughed, "Id come around everyday just to tease you, it would be the best time of the day" Sakura laughed and brought her empty plate into the kitchen to start washing.  
  
"Ill do it for you" Tori said grabbing at the plate.  
  
"And what do I have to do? Two dinner duties?" Tori shook his head  
  
"Ill do it for free, I'm feeling generous today." Sakura smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek  
  
"Love you Tori" Then she ran out of the kitchen grabbed her bag, strapped on her skates and headed off to Madisons.  
  
Madisons house  
  
Where is she? Madison asked pacing around near the door.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Madison smiled and opened the door, Sakura stood there, a red coat with a fluffy collar and black pants on she looked gorgeous thought Madison, next time we go card capturing ill create something that looks like what she had on, it looks stunning but not too over the top.  
  
"Hello Madison, I'm sorry I'm late, me n Tori were talking." Madison nodded and beckoned Sakura inside.  
  
"You're going to love it, I've put together the whole thing with music and special effect and everything. It goes for about two hours, it could have gone on longer but I only took snippets from each capture to give it this whole continues effect, it is fantastic, you look fantastic" Sakura smiled, Madison was a great friend but she loved her video camera so much Sakura constantly paid her out about having a love affair with it. Madison lead Sakura into her room and they sat down on the beanbags in front of the TV, Kero jumped out of Sakura's bag as soon as they were in Madisons room startling both of them.  
  
"Kero, I didn't know you were in my bag."  
  
"Well what do you expect? You woke me up to say you were going to Madisons and Madison always has good food." Madison laughed and pulled a table closer to the beanbags, the table was covered in food, and Kero zoomed over to it and stated munching on everything.  
  
Madison and Sakura spent the whole day together watching the video then talking about nothing then going over all the card capturing videos and laughing at all the memories that came flooding back to them. Madison purposefully deleted out most of Li so as not to remind Sakura of him too much. It was almost dark before Sakura had to go home, Madison offered to give her a lift home but Sakura said she needed to get some fresh air.  
  
Sakura walked through the almost deserted streets, the stars had come out and it was a full moon tonight. The wind picked up flakes of snow and they danced about her but Sakura paid no attention to the beauty of the night, her mind was on only one thing, one person, Syaoran. A tear escaped her eyes and slid down her cold cheeks, why had he called it off? Why? Did I do something? She asked herself over and over, he had never told her why, and that plagued her constantly, six months without him, six months of misery. Sakura stopped in front of the Park with the penguin slide, She smiled bitterly, this is where he had kissed me that first time, this is the place where he had said goodbye. Sakura shivered and pulled her coat around her more tightly and began to move away from the park. A flitter in the shadows caught her attention and she turned around and starred at the surrounding darkness, someone was watching her she could feel it, feeling a bit scared Sakura turned around and headed for home again, and she walked as fast as she could to get away from that feeling which disturbed her so.  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura from the shadows, she was as beautiful as ever he sighed, he saw her stop and look at the park and she stood there for sometime not really seeing anything, and Syaoran looked at her with such longing that he almost called out to her, but he knew better then to do that. He just wanted her to smile at him with her sunshine smile of hers that made you want to smile along with her. Syaoran saw her turn to go home and he also turned to go his way but stopped as she turned back to the park. For a split second he though he had been seen, but no, she just turned and hurried away. As he watched her go he realised how much pain he had put her though and for that he hated himself, the elders, and especially Tri who had pleaded with the clan to be his fiancé' she had destroyed all he had worked for.  
  
Monday  
  
BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG  
  
Sakura shot straight up in bed.  
  
"Ohhhhh Kero why didn't you wake me up? I'm late" Kero looked at her and smiled  
  
"You always say that but you always, well most of the time make it to school on time" Sakura glared at him while she got dressed, she grabbed her bag and ran out of her room to the dinning room, she grabbed a piece of toast, stuffed that in her mouth  
  
"Grw Morwning Daf, Towi, bye" Sakura strapped on her skates and left for school.  
  
"Made it" Sakura said and sighed, another day of school. Sakura pulled off her skates and put on her shoes before going to her Maths class.  
  
"Sakura, you made it on time" Rita said running towards her. "Guess who I saw outside, come-on you'll never guess" Chelsea and Nikii were coming up, all had smiles on their faces, only Madison didn't come up to Sakura, Sakura looked at her and saw the look on her face, Sakura's heart sank. Rita, Chelsea and Nikii didn't seem to notice, they were laughing and smiling.  
  
"Come on guess guess" They chanted, Sakura made her way to her chair and sat down.  
  
"Li" She said, the girls screamed with excitement  
  
"And he's changed so much, he's even taller then before and so handsome, Meilin is with him too, ohh she is sooo beautiful, and nicer too, and there's another girl with them too, very snobby she is." They went on like that until the teacher came in. Madison tried to get Sakura's attention but Sakura kept her head down, her heart breaking all over again. Why was he back? And who was this girl? Had he gotten over me so quickly? Sakura wondered, she wasn't listening to anything that was going on around her. The door to their classroom slid open and all noise subsided. Sakura came out of her ponderings to look, but she knew who it was before she even saw.  
  
"Class, two of our students have come back and we have a new exchange student from Hong Kong as well, I hope you make them all feel welcome.  
  
"Li, Meilin, you know where you sit and this is Tri Den and you can sit near the front next to Rita." Sakura was staring at Li, he had changed like the girls had said, but his eyes were what held Sakura, there just for a second as he turned towards her there was a flicker of pain in his chestnut eyes. Sakura turned away and kept her head down while the class settled back down. Tri looked at the girl Sakura and glared at her, she was beautiful, you couldn't deny that but she also thought that she was beautiful, more so then Sakura. Tri flicked her black hair over her shoulder and turned around to glare at Sakura with her Brown eyes. Sakura looked at Tri and decided this was the reason for Syaoran to dump me, he had found someone better and a tear fell from her cheek and onto her maths book.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: another girl?  
  
  
  
Lunch was a confusing time for Sakura, Li, Meilin and Tri followed Rita, Chelsea and Nikii to where Eriol and Zachary sat. Sakura didn't want to go near Syaoran or that Tri girl, she told Madison that she was going to go and sit in the library ALONE. Madison understood that and let Sakura go. Li Watched as Madison made her way over to the group, all the time wondering where Sakura was.  
  
"So you must be Madison then." Tri said giving Madison a warm smile. Madison smiled back and nodded, "But where is Sakura?" Tri's smile fell away from her face as she said Sakura's name.  
  
"Oh, she had some work to finish off." Madison said offhandedly "She'll come later if she finishes." Meilin looked at Syaoran before standing up and walking away.  
  
"Meilin where are you going?" Tri asked in her snobbish commanding voice.  
  
"For a walk Tri, would you like to join me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Thought so." Meilin smiled sarcastically at Tri before Turing around and walking off to the library to find Sakura.  
  
"Madison, I hear that Sakura is a bit slow, and not very bright, you would think that she should not come to school if you know what I mean." Tri said smiling in her I know everything way. Madison turned red with anger  
  
"I don't like the way you speak about Sakura, she is my friend and if you don't like her then you can go away, she was never nasty to you so I don't see why you should be nasty to her." And with that Madison walked away in the direction of the library, Nikki, Rita and Chelsea followed, leaving Eriol, Zachary and Syaoran with Tri.  
  
"Sakura, are you in here?" Meilin whispered.  
  
"Yes, over here" Meilin walked into the cubicle near the end of the library and sat down next to Sakura.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Sakura looked at Meilin and sighed.  
  
"Why did he have to come back?" She asked, her voice choked "I know I should be over him, but I just cant, every time I see him I remember all his promises, all his…*sigh*…. I just can't forget." Meilin smiled sadly and placed her arm around Sakura's shoulders. Madison, Rita, Nikki and Chelsea walked in and sat down with Sakura and Meilin.  
  
"I don't like that girl, she is so mean, I mean gosh, I knew people were nasty, but that, no no human can be that mean." Nikki stated plomping into a chair. Rita and Chelsea nodded.  
  
"I just think she has a few problems that need to be sorted out." Said Madison. Meilin laughed  
  
"No, she is always like that, she gets on my nerves so much that I just want to slap her sometimes."  
  
"Why don't you do a combo on her and we will cheer for you," Sakura joked. Madison looked at her reprovingly, "oh come on Madison it was just a joke, I didn't mean anything by it." Madison smiled at Sakura.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it." They all smiled at each other as the bell went.  
  
"Quick or we will be late for class." Meilin said leading the way back to class.  
  
Sakura followed more slowly.  
  
"Oh no, I've forgotten my books, ill be right back, there in my locker." And with that Sakura ran off towards her locker only to find herself falling to the ground. "Oomph" Sakura landed hard, she looked around to find Li sprawled next to her. "Oh, I'm…I'm sorry, I was late for class and I."  
  
"What do you think your doing? You could have hurt him," Tri yelled and before Sakura knew what was going on she was off the ground and being flung at the lockers. Sakura hit it with such force that she fell to the ground winded. Sakura pulled herself to her feet and looked at Li, Syaoran looked at Sakura as well.  
  
"Look Avalon, were finished all right, so don't look at me like that" Syaoran yelled at her, Sakura looked at the ground.  
  
"Can I ask you one thing Li?" Sakura asked in a whisper.  
  
"Go on what is it? Tri go to class and tell the teacher we will be late." Tri nodded her head and pushed past Sakura.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Oh come off it Li, why did you break it off? Was it something I did?"  
  
"No….I….I didn't love you anymore,"  
  
"Did you ever?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sakura nodded at this and looked up at Li, tears streamed down her face as she looked at his eyes.  
  
"No, I never loved you, ever." And with that Syaoran pushed past her and went on back to class. Sakura watched him go.  
  
"I hate you Li, I gave you everything and you never not even a bit loved me back." Sakura whispered and wiping her tears away she ran from the corridor and out of the school.  
  
Madison watched as Li walked into the classroom and apologise to the teacher for being late, Sakura never turned up to class. Madison waited until class finished before going up to Li.  
  
"Where is she?" Madison asked poking Li in the chest. Tri came at Madison but Meilin held her back  
  
"How should I know? She isn't of my concern Madison and neither are you." Madison watched as Li went followed by Tri.  
  
"We have to find Sakura" Madison said turning to look at Meilin. Meilin nodded and followed Madison out.  
  
Why, Why did I have to be so mean to her? Why did I have to say those things? I've gotten so good at lying since the elders told me that I could no longer see Sakura I just blocked off my emotions I blocked out everything. Syaoran sighed and looked at Tri, she was not the one he wanted to be with. She was beautiful he would grant her that, but she didn't have the sweet spirit Sakura had, Sakura was his Cherry Blossom, and he wanted her back, but he knew he couldn't, the Clan had stated his business and that he was supposed to capture the new cards and Not help Sakura. Syaoran looked at the snow falling and smiled at the memory of him and Sakura dancing in the snow.  
  
"Li, we need to hurry, you said you could feel a card? Well come on let's capture it before that brat does." Li was about to say that Sakura was not a brat but thought better of it.  
  
Sakura watched Madison and Meilin coming towards her and thought quickly of something to say.  
  
"You know Madison I was thinking about my battle costumes and I thought why don't I have something consistent like Meilin and Li, you know like special robes or something." Madison sighed  
  
"And this is why you missed school?"  
  
Sakura looked at Madison "I don't want to talk about it." Meilin smiled  
  
"So what did you have in mind for your battle costume?" Sakura looked at Meilin and smiled herself  
  
"I was thinking of a black robe trimmed with white and a white circle on the front and back and in both would be a black dragon with a red eye, white pants with black trimming and black shoes. What do you think?" Madison stared at Sakura  
  
"You really gave this some thought, yes I like it, ill make it straight away, so next time you go out for a battle you'll look much more better then both Meilin and Li." Meilin laughed  
  
"Better then me? I don't think so, but almost as good, mmm yes that's it, you'll look almost as good." They all laughed at that.  
  
"Well come on Sakura you should be getting back home, so you can give an excuse for why the school rang your dad." Sakura groaned and Meilin and Madison laughed as they hooked their arms around Sakura's and led her home.  
  
The Card Mistress will not last for long, she will meet her match with my card, and after that she will be defeated and I will be ruler of all the Cards, especially the Clow Cards.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Three: The Letter  
  
"Sakura what is this?" Sakura poked her head around the corner and looked at Tori's face and smiled  
  
"Oh that, well um you see I forgot that it was only lunch and I went home early and when I realised that it was only lunch it was too late to go back to school,  
  
" So you see." Sakura stopped as Tori looked at her in exasperation.  
  
"Not that squirt, this." Tori held up a note that had newspaper clipping stuck all over it, it was a letter like those ones bombers send the police. Sakura narrowed her eyes at it and came forward to take it from Tori. "Well?" he asked peering at her.  
  
"I don't know, it's not mine, but ill keep it." Sakura poked her tongue out at Tori and ran back to her room.  
  
"So what's this about skipping school?" Tori yelled.  
  
"Oh never mind Tori, you'll know soon enough." Sakura yelled back, she jumped on her bed and started reading the letter.  
  
S a k u r a  
  
I k n o w w h o y o u a r e , I k n o w w h a t y o u a r e a n d I k n o w w h e r e y o u l I v e . Y o u w I l l n o t s u r v I v e t h e n e x t w e e k ; I l l m a k e s u r e o f t h a t a n d I t w I l l b e y o u a n d o n l y y o u t h at g e t s h u r t . H a v e a n I c e d a y  
  
I I  
  
\_____/  
  
  
  
Sakura dropped the letter and ran to her drawers and pulled the bottom one open, Kero was in there asleep she picked him up and started to shake him.  
  
"Wake up!!!!!!" Sakura yelled  
  
Kero woke with a start and yelled angrily at Sakura to let him go, she did and ran back to her bed to the letter.  
  
"Look, look at this" Sakura yelled stuffing the letter under Kero's nose. Sakura watched intently as Kero read the letter finally he turned to her.  
  
"Who sent this?" He asked, Sakura looked at Kero exasperated.  
  
"I don't know, that's why I'm showing you." Sakura said through gritted teeth. Kero looked at Sakura and smiled.  
  
"It's a Card" He said, Sakura looked at Kero, funny the way he always knows if it's a card, she thought as she sat on the bed.  
  
"What card?"  
  
"I don't know, but it is very crafty, you'll have to watch out." And with that Kero went back to his draw and fell to sleep instantly. Sakura sighed and put the letter on her desk, Li would know Sakura mussed, and I am just as good as him, ill find this card and I will capture it.  
  
  
  
Li Syaoran's home  
  
Urg I hate Sakura, Tri stomped around her room, the picture of that girl with Li, her Li in her head. He is mine and she will not get him back, to think that she tried that bump into you on accident stunt while I was there, Tri had these thoughts flying around her head. Tri knew the only reason Li broke up with Sakura was because of the elders and her, Tri smiled; well at least I could do one thing to get her out of the way. Tri looked at her maths work and smiled, I wont have to do this for much longer.  
  
"Tri, are you coming down for tea?" Tri turned around and looked at Li,  
  
"Yes, come in here." Li was about to say no when Tri grabbed at him. Li cried out and tried to get away as Tri shut the door behind them.  
  
Meilin looked at Tri and Li as they came down for tea, Li looked different his eyes were blank almost unseeing. Li looked at Meilin and smirked but said nothing. Tri was looking happier then ever and she smiled warmly at Meilin.  
  
"I am looking forward to tomorrow," She said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Tuesday  
  
Madison noticed how bland everyone looked the next day at school, none of their usual spark was in them, they all had a blank look about them, which scared her. The schoolyard was alive and noisy as always but it was without its usual life.  
  
Madison watched as Sakura walked into the schoolyard.  
  
"What no skates today?"  
  
"I couldn't find them" Sakura said smiling, "Tori drove me, and Madison never and I mean never get in a car with Tori, he can not drive, who ever gave him a drivers licence has no brain."  
  
"That's a bit harsh Sakura." Madison said trying not to laugh. "Sakura, do you notice anything odd, about everyone else I mean."  
  
"Yeah I do, its like…"  
  
"Like they have no life, like they have no spirit."  
  
"Shhh, don't say things like that." Sakura said and giving a wavering smile Sakura walked off to class.  
  
End of School  
  
"Madison bring the outfit later on tonight," Sakura yelled as she walked past and out of the school gates. Madison yelled that she would and waved goodbye.  
  
Well that was a weird day, Sakura said to herself recalling all the lifeless people walking around the school, they had their usual personalities but….. They were lifeless inside, like they were being controlled. Sakura shivered and stopped walking. Sakura hadn't realised that she was at the penguin park and looking around she sighed, no one visited it anymore, ever since people had been sighting ghosts. Sakura smiled at the thought, she hated ghosts as much as the next person but she walked over to it and sat down on the bottom of the slide.  
  
"Sakura, I thought id find you here." That voice… Sakura turned around to face Li, he was in his battle costume, unchanged from the very first time she had seen it and he had his sword out. "Now you will die" Sakura stood ready to defend herself, but Li was much more skilled and came at her as quick as lightning, his hand fastening around her neck forcing her to her knees, Syaoran flashed his sword in the sun light ready to plunge it into the smooth flesh of her neck.  
  
"Li please, please" Sakura pleaded but seeing his lifeless eyes she saw no hope, tears streamed down her cheeks, Li grabbed Sakura's hair to expose her neck forcing her head back, he smiled evilly and got ready to strike. He swung his sword  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed and he stopped, his sword pressing at her neck drawing a little blood that dripped onto the sword and ran down Sakura's neck. Li looked down at Sakura and pulled his sword quickly away from her and sheathed it.  
  
"Sakura?" He asked in a hoarse whisper, it had taken all of his strength to brake through the barrier that had held him imprisoned in his mind. Sakura had pulled herself into a ball as soon a Li had let her go, she was trembling uncontrollably. Syaoran looked at her then realising what he had almost done turned and ran away, trying to out run his memory of almost killing his love.  
  
Tri stomped her foot in exasperation, I almost had her. She screamed inside her head. She turned her cold eyes toward the parks direction and cursed, next time she wont be so lucky, Tri promised punching her palm with her fist, next time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Four: Li Syaoran  
  
Sakura waited until she was sure that Li wasn't there any more before looking around, the park was deserted, and it was getting dark. Sakura picked herself off the snow-covered ground and started to brush herself off. Sakura spotted blood seeping into the snow and in the same instance felt a stinging at her neck, fearfully she placed a hand to her throat and felt warm blood, she gasped and pulled her hand away. Li had hurt me, she whispered to herself, he has never hurt me physically before, and with that Sakura picked up her school bag and ran home.  
  
Tori watched his sister race through the front door and upstairs, the look on her face pulled Tori after Sakura.  
  
"Sakura….. are you alright?" Tori asked quietly. He could hear her crying  
  
"I'm fine, just leave me alone." She called out smothering her face into her pillow. Tori stood at her door and waited but after five minutes he gave up and went back down to the kitchen to cook tea.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Sakura, Madison is here" Tori called up to Sakura before letting Madison in. Sakura came down stares pale and misty-eyed, Madison smiled warmly at Sakura before following her upstairs, there was none of their usual friendly hellos or anything, it was just a bleak hello. When they reached Sakura's room Madison turned to Sakura.  
  
"Ok, now tell me what happened" She said softly. Sakura looked at her friend and burst into tears, Madison held Sakura until her tears subsided enough for her to talk.  
  
"It was Li…*sniff*…he, he turned on me, with his sword and said that I would die then he was going to kill me, oh Madison I have never been so scared in my life, the look that he gave me was…." Sakura couldn't finish; she broke down and cried again.  
  
"Shhh, its alright Sakura." Madison consoled. "Did he hurt you?" Sakura nodded and showed Madison her neck, she gasped and stood back. "Have you shown Tori?" Sakura shook her head fast.  
  
"If I do he'll kill Li."  
  
"He deserves it."  
  
"Madison" Sakura gasped, but Madison had a set look on her face  
  
"He does." Sakura quickly changed the subject  
  
"So do you have to costume?" Madison nodded distractedly and gave the costume to Sakura then left the room so she could try it on.  
  
"I'm finished" Sakura called through the door, Madison walked in and a smile spread across her face, Sakura looked stunning in the outfit, and beautiful, much better then Meilin and Li, Madison grimaced as she thought about Li, he will pay for what he did to Sakura.  
  
"So how do I look?" Sakura asked spinning on the spot so that Madison could see the whole costume all around. Madison smiled as she walked over to Sakura; she pulled and straightened until the costume was perfect.  
  
"Now, how about walking me home, it's late and no one will see you, plus we need to try it out, make sure that its flexible and durable." Madison smiled and Sakura smiled back, a little unwilling to leave the house, but Madison was right, the costume needed testing.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot, here." Madison placed a little set on wings onto the costume and stood back. "It's a camera, so I don't have to lug around one with me. Sakura smiled at Madison, she knew there would have to be a camera somewhere.  
  
"Alright, but we will have to be quiet, I don't want Tori seeing me like this." Madison nodded and took the lead to the front door. "I'm just walking Madison home Tori, ill be back before long" and before tori could reply Sakura and Madison ran out of the front and down the street. Both laughed and smiled ruefully at each other. They walked along forgetting about Li as they talked about school and how boring Mr Fajitsu is and how stupid the latest movie was, then the subject went to Tri Dan, the new student, Sakura shivered when that name was brought up.  
  
"She's weird, and I like most people."  
  
"Everybody" Madison butted in.  
  
"Oh alright everyone but not her, she gives me the creeps."  
  
"Well she isn't a very nice girl, rather nasty really." Sakura laughed, Madison was giving honest points of views now, instead of being nice.  
  
Sakura turned her gaze to the sky and sighed, it was beautiful, and she sighed before looking back at Madison, they had reached the park and Sakura stopped, she looked fearfully around at the shadows thinking maybe Li might be waiting to finish her off, but as she turned back to Madison she jumped back. Madison was looking at her almost appraisingly.  
  
"Well now Sakura, you do look way too much alive." Madison whispered, and she produced a large dagger that gleamed in the moonlight eerily.  
  
"Madison?" Sakura asked, taking another step back, wondering where on earth Madison had got a weapon. Madison moved quickly giving Sakura only little time to move backwards to avoid the dagger.  
  
"Madison what are you doing? I'm you friend Sakura, its me…." Sakura moved backwards again. Madison stopped and laughed.  
  
"You are not my friend, you're nobody's friend, why do you think li attacked you? Nobody cares for you Sakura, not me, not Li, not Tori, everybody wants you dead, they hate just looking at you, and that's why you must die Sakura, because we hate you, I hate you and I always have." Sakura stared dumbfounded at Madison, tears prickled her eyes, nobody? She asked herself, no that cant be true, Sakura took a step towards Madison hoping that she could appeal to her in some way, to tell her that they were friends, but this was what Madison was waiting for and in a split second had moved quickly in front of Sakura and had plunged the dagger into Sakura's stomach, Sakura cried out and looked down, Blood seeped her clothes and poured out onto the ground. Madison pulled the dagger out smiling, Sakura took no notice, she watched to blood run through her fingers and she took a stumbling step backwards, tearful eyes looked at Madison.  
  
"Why?" Madison looked back at Sakura, the smile gone, a look of horror on her face.  
  
Syaoran turned around and headed back to the Park, it was all a dream, it had to be, or a figment of his imagination, and if it wasn't? If… no he said to himself, I wont think about it, it cant be true, Syaoran hurried his footsteps rebounding all over the deserted road. He turned to corner, the park in full view and he watched as Madison stabbed Sakura, and pull out the dagger, Li sucked in his breath, no, it was just a trick of the light, just a trick, he began running closer to them, just a few feet away he saw blood hit the snow and the snow eat it up staining the whiteness a dark red.  
  
"SAKURAAA!" Li yelled, he ran forwards and grabbed her before she fell. She was gasping in pain, tears in her eyes repeating the same words  
  
"Why?" Li starred at Madison who starred back. Li's gaze then went to the dagger Madison still had clutched in her hand. Madison followed his eyes to the dagger and dropped it quickly like it had burnt her hand. She then fell to her knees in front of Sakura, Forgive me, please forgive me. Li turned back to Sakura she was groaning and clutching at her stomach with one had the other was biting painfully into Li's arm.  
  
"We have to get her to the hospital." Li said standing up awkwardly with Sakura in his arms. Madison nodded dumbly and followed more slowly. They both stopped suddenly as angry cries filled the still evening air. Shouts of abuse, cashing and gunfire could be heard.  
  
"What is that?" Madison asked moving closer to Li. Li turned back towards to park and placed Sakura under a cherry tree. Dark clouds gathered overhead unnoticed.  
  
"It's a card." Syaoran said. "Sakura, we need you." He whispered, she starred up at him, and their eyes locked, "please Sakura, we need you." He stroked her hair out of her eyes. Sakura started to cough up blood. And Madison howled making such a racket that Sakura and Li were distracted for a moment, but it soon became apparent why she was making such a noise, in the distance there was a fire going and the fire was at the hospital, the closest on to where they were, the other one was too far away, and all three realised that maybe Sakura might not make it. Sakura tried top smile but it was more of a grimace because pain racked through her trembling body.  
  
"Im going to die aren't I?" Sakura asked, quietly, turning her face to look at Li  
  
"No, I wont let you die, I wont." Li's voice was chocked with pain as his hands went to her wound, they fluttered abouve it.  
  
"What do I do? Please some one help, I.. I don't…help…I don't know what to do.." Syaoran cried out, while brushing Sakuras hair back, and caressing her skin.  
  
"I'm cold." She whispered.  
  
"What?" Li asked leaning so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.  
  
"I'm cold," she said again, shivering more noticeably. Li looked at her before sighing, he didn't have a jacket on him. He looked at Madison but she needed her jacket. Li stood up and pulled out his sword, Sakura shrank from it and Li winced from her movement now knowing he couldn't say it was just a dream.  
  
"Force Know my plight  
  
Release the Light  
  
Fire"  
  
Fire shot out of Syaoran's sword and caught fire to a few twigs that were near Sakura. Sakura smiled and tried to move closer to the warmth.  
  
The shouting was drawing near, Madison pointed and they saw a few fire brads moving towards to park, more were joining them, the yelling was getting closer.  
  
"Sakura, we need you to seal the card." Sakura grabbed Li's hand and smiled tightly.  
  
"I cant, you must capture it." She gasped  
  
"But.. but you have to sealing wand." Sakura pulled they key from around her neck.  
  
"Oh key of Clow  
  
Power of magic  
  
Power of light  
  
Surrender the wand  
  
The force ignite  
  
Release"  
  
Sakura put all her energy into making the wand appear. Then she gave it to Li with all her cards. Sakura was breathing heavily now and sweat was dripping from her forehead.  
  
"Sakura I cant, you are the card miss-" Sakura placed a cold finger to Li's warm lips.  
  
"Capture the card for me."  
  
Tears welled into Li's eyes and he brushed the hair from her face. "I will" he whispered, "wait for me" and he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips before moving away to capture the card. Sakura sighed and shivered again.  
  
"Its very dark." Sakura whispered and her breathing became shallower, blood flowed out her mouth "ill try" Sakura whispered to Li's retreating form. Madison moved closer to Sakura and held her hand, Sakura shivered uncontrollably and she was gasping with every breath.  
  
"Hurry Li" Madison called out softly watching the snow fell lightly to the ground and scattered peacefully onto Sakura's white skin. A gust of wind blew swiftly and the fire was blown out, leaving the park in darkness.  
  
Tri smiled as she watched the scene unfold around her, and she watched as Sakura's life was slowly drifting away. Li was on his way but that didn't bother her, no one could capture her, no one, and plus, Li didn't know how to use the sealing staff, Tri felt very secure and triumphant, everything was going smoothly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter five: The fight  
  
Li raced on determined to capture the card quickly and then get back to Sakura, then he could get her to safety, get her well again, he knew he could do this, it was like an imprinted part of his memory was telling him this was so. He clutched sakuras staff in his hand, he could feel her presence still around it, the many times she had used the staff to seal cards, and to save her life, she had always been happy to capture the cards, even if Madison had made ridiculous costumes he thought sakura always looked beautiful in them. The voices became clearer and as Li rounded the corner he came apun a whole hoard of people with fire brands waving them around and In the centre of all this chaos stood Tri. Tri looked at Syaoran and smiled.  
  
"So you have come back to me, now that Sakura is almost out of the picture my job will be eaiser."  
  
"what do you mean?" Syaoran looked at Tri puzzled.  
  
"What? You haven't guessed by now? Well then maybe I should just tell you, put you out of your misery. I, Tri Dan am a card, yes a card, the Hate card to be exact but that is all I will tell you, my master would be very upset if he found out I told anyone." Tri smiled evily not realising that she had just given Syaoran a clue, however slight, it was still a clue, she had said he. Syaoran now looked at Tri in disgust, a card was his fiancé, well he would soon remedy that. Syaoran twirled Sakuras staff and called upon the Fly card.  
  
"Fly, release." And Li flew over to where the card was. Tri laughed.  
  
"Do you think it is going to be that easy?" She asked smiling at Li, she shook her head.  
  
"Darkness, surround!" Tri yelled, and from her outstretched fingers came a back mist that was thick and suffocating. The mist swirled and covered Li and Tri swirling faster and faster making Li disorientated, falling to his knees Li closed his eyes, he felt so sick but her clung on to Sakuras Staff and yelled  
  
"Light, release." The light card came out and started to push back the darkness, the darkness was strong and wearing down the light card.  
  
"Power, release, feed your power to the light." The power card streamed into the light card feeding it energy. It was a long time before the darkness was gone and both power and light returned to cards.  
  
"Oh you think that you have won? Oh my little wolf, the fun has just begun.  
  
Troubled forces  
  
Deepen your sight  
  
Give me the strength  
  
Your force ignite  
  
Release"  
  
A black wand appeared and Tri caught it in mid air, smiling the whole time.  
  
"a little like Cherry blossons I believe, but not as good." Tri stated looking at Syaoran to catch his reaction.  
  
"So it was you who did this to Sakura!" Li yelled  
  
"Of course, only I could have plotted and defeated the elusive card captor, so trusting she was, and so easy."  
  
"She is not defeated." Li cried  
  
"Oh, no, I must agree with you there, but she is fading fast, waiting for her little wolf to return, but when she finds he doesn't return like he promised she will die broken hearted, and it will be because of you Syaoran, all because of you."  
  
"NNNOOOOOO!!!!" Syaoran leaped into the air with such speed that it put Tri off balance and drawing his sowrd Syaoran sliced through Tri with all his strength, his anger, his pain all going into the strike.  
  
Tri didn't even get a chance to defend herself, the blow was so quick and so precise that she only gasped as she hit the ground, mortally wounded.  
  
"I command you to Return to your power confined, Hate card!" Syaoran said through gritted teeth. Tri opened her mouth but the strong winds broke her up transforming her back into a card and flying into syaorans outstretched hand. Pocketing the card Li took no notice of the crowds muttering and shaking their heads wondering what on earth they were doing out at night and waving fire brands about. Li rushed as fast as his shaking legs could carry him back to the park.  
  
Madison saw Li turn the corner and slip, push himself onto his feet again and pound through the snow to get back to Sakura. Madison got out of the way as he knelt beside Sakura.  
  
"Everythings going to be alright Sakura, youll be fine, ill take you to the hospital and youll get better, everythings going to be alright." Syaoran whispered to her as he stroked her hair, staring into her eyes.  
  
"Syaoran…im not sure..*gasp*.. that im going to…make ..it" Sakura took a shuddering breath.  
  
"No! you will, im here, youll be fine Sakura, your going to make it." Sakura smiled sadly, tears blurring her vision as she reached blindly with her hand for his face. Li grabbed her hand and held it to his face kissing her palm.  
  
"I love you Syaoran." Sakura said quietly.  
  
"No! don't say your goodbyes, don't sakura you cant." Sakura's breathing became more rugged, she closed her eyes tight as pain racked through her body one more time and she sighed as her spirit left her.  
  
"Sakura?…Sakura?" Syaoran fell on top of Sakura, he grabbed her and pulled her tightly to him. "I love you" he whispered to her rocking backwards and forwards. He kissed her gently on her eye lids. Li traced his finger over her face, over her delicate nose, her lips, her smoothe cheeks. His tears washed her face and ran down her throat.  
  
Li carried Sakura all the way back to her home, Madison by his side, Li was beyond tears now, his grief went beyond anything he had ever thought, ever experienced in all his life, his one true love gone, what was there to live for? He had nothing if he ddnt have Sakura, even if he wasn't with her, he still basked in the rays of her smiles, her laugh, the silly songs she sung, always sleeping in maths, daydreaming in front of him, blushing, but most of all her touch, soft and caring, her smell, everything about her was what he was in love with and now she was gone there was nothing, a hole indise him, his heart broken, torn into pieces. Madison rang the bell as they waited for someone to open the door.  
  
Tori sighed, who could it be at this time of night? He turned down the television and opened the door. Madison had never seen Tori cry, never seen him so disdraught. He had grabbed Sakura from Li, then fell to his knees and held her close, rocking from side to side, asking them why? Why her? His tears and his cries brought Sakuras dad running, Madison had pulled Tori to his feet and ushered him inside to sit down, the three of them had started to howl over Sakuras cold body as Syaoran sat outside on the front porch listening to them, his dreams for the future shattered, gone, he had no more Sakura.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter six: Goodbye?  
  
Madison watched as Tori and Sakura's dad wept over Sakura's cold body,  
  
Madison went over to her and pulled the mini camera from Sakura's  
  
blood soaked clothes and she sat back down numb and in a trance, she  
  
couldn't believe her best friend was dead, her smiling always clumsy  
  
friend was not here to make her happy, not here to smile and say ill  
  
make sure it doesn't hurt you Madison. She sighed; life without Sakura  
  
was no life.  
  
Li watched as a lady dressed in a white robe and sandals walk past him  
  
and up to the Avalon residence, she had long blonde hair that whipped  
  
around her and soft blue eyes. Li got up and followed, he could fel  
  
energy coming from her and maybe it was going to start trouble,  
  
although Syaoran wasn't in the mood to fight off a clow card, he  
  
wasn't in the mood for anything, all he wanted to do was die so he  
  
could be with his Sakura.  
  
He got up and followed the clow card into the house and stood behind  
  
it. The woman knelt besides Sakura's body and smiled, she placed her  
  
hands over Sakura's prostrate body and began to hum, Sakura's body  
  
began to glow and Syaoran could feel Sakura's life begin to flow  
  
through her body again. His eyes hopeful Syaoran watched as the woman  
  
grasped Sakura's hand and pulled her up. Sakura opened her eyes and  
  
smiled at everyone in the room, her eyes then fell to Syaoran's face,  
  
tear stained and lined with his temporary grief, seeing him there she  
  
ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Syaoran did not pull back but  
  
returned her hug equally tight, she sighed contentedly and nuzzled  
  
into his shoulder, Syaoran buried his face in Sakura's hair.  
  
"I remember everything" Sakura whispered, "its true Syaoran,  
  
Aishiteru" Syaoran turned Sakura's face towards him and leaned gently  
  
down and his lips touched hers, Sakura welcomed the kiss and Syaoran  
  
deepened it. He broke away breathless.  
  
"Aishiteru Sakura, my love" Sakura smiled and wiped his tears from his  
  
face, they kissed again.  
  
Tori was outraged, after all that gaki had put his Sakura through she  
  
still went to him, forgave him, loved him, needed him. Tori was going  
  
to break it up when Madison let out a sigh, "So Kawaii" she said, her  
  
little camera on Sakura's clothes capturing every moment, this was  
  
going to be her best Card Capturing video, it had a happy ending.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FINISHED!!!!!!!  
  
SOOO, what did u think?? Crap? Well this is my first CCS fanfic!!! 


End file.
